Pastelillos de Fresa y Chocolate
by Doncamatic-Stylo
Summary: Aquí esta la continuación de Pastelillos, tiene la historia principal con dos finales alternativos, si son de su agrado o desagrado háganlo saber por medio de un comentario :


…

Historia de Pastelillos, de Fresa y Chocolate

Contiene La historia con dos finales alternativos

…

-Blaine solo no puedo creer que me hicieras esto-Kurt estaba muy enojado, tal vez sea la combinación de traición y tristeza

-Que querías que hiciera, sabes que, tu solo fuiste algo para olvidar, una distracción, yo nunca lo olvide, yo lo amo a él y no a ti-Blaine estaba furioso o solo confundido, no sabe cómo actuar a tal situación

-Escucha imbécil, tu no me puedes hacer esto, yo doy todo por ti y tu como me pagas, coqueteándole a Jeremiah al primer indicio de que quiere contigo, bien sabes que solo lo dijo por que se sintió celoso al vernos tan contentos-Trata de razonar con él. Blaine no podía terminar su relación así, el bien sabia que Kurt era una persona sentimental y era la primera vez que se entregaba así sus sentimientos si terminaban de una mala manera Kurt era capaz de suicidarse

-No sabes lo que dices, el me quiere y deja de hacer tanto escándalo que llamas la atención-y era verdad todo el tiempo estuvieron gritándose en medio de la sala común y todos los observaban-

-Me tiene sin cuidado, además recuerda que es lo que dijo mi padre y Finn que si me rompías el corazón ellos te iban a romper la cara, los brazos y las piernas, y ahora qué opinas-Si debía de ser extremista lo haría, el no estaba dispuesto perder ha Blaine, si lo tenía que obligar lo haría

-Te estas escuchando, de verdad crees que le tengo miedo a tu padre y al estúpido de tu hermano, no lo tengo créeme-Blaine si tenía miedo, pero no lo iba a demostrar

-Entonces no te importara que les llame-Saco rápidamente su celular y marco el numero de Finn

-Si dime, Kurt que tienes, estas llorando, habla bien que no te entiendo-Finn se encontraba en las practicas del equipo, se detuvo a escuchar claramente lo que quería decir Kurt, solo escucho gemidos de llanto

-Es, es que…Blaain, mme fue innfie…l y y-mas llanto-eso fue lo único que tuvo que escuchar Finn, para salir corriendo a los vestidores y agarrar sus cosas

-Estas en Dalton-

-Sí, Fiinn, hay otra cosa, yo le reclame y él se enojo, empezó a gritarme, luego-Kurt empezó a ponerse nervioso y a tartamudear-mee ah golpeo, Finn, estábamos en mi cuarto, luego yo empecé a correr hacia la sala común, por si quería golpearme otra vez habría testigos, en la sala empezó a amenazarme, se lanzo contra mí. Finn tenía mucho miedo-gemido-yo no lo reconocía, ahora está retenido por unos amigos, Finn llega rápido.

Se corto la llama iba camino hacia su auto, cuando le preguntaron Noah, Sam, Mike y unos chicos del equipo de football, que a donde iba, les dijo lo sucedido con Kurt y Sam, Puck y Mike dijeron que querían ir, los otros también quisieron pero no por defender a alguien si no por que cabe la posibilidad de golpear algo.

-Que te pasa, te has vuelto loco-Blaine intentaba atrapar a Kurt para quitarle el celular de seguro llamaría a su padre, el traería su rifle y no quería morir, a demás se preguntaba qué inducia al comportamiento de Kurt, tal vez algo tenía que ver el hecho de su terminada relación, pero una persona no llegaba esos extremos, tal vez mucho llanto y una súplica pero esto era demasiado

-Pues debiste pensarlo mejor cuando me terminaste-estaba a punto de llamar a su padre, pero David le quito el teléfono y le obligo a que se sentara.

-Pero que te pasa a ti Hummel, no estás pensando las cosas, ok, Blaine termino contigo no es motivo para hacer lo que hiciste, que tal si tu hermano le hace daño y no quiero saber lo que le hará tu padre-trata de razón con él, mientras Blaine observaba

-Saben que, no me interesa el se lo busco-Kurt se levanto de su asiento y llamo a su padre, la misma historia le conto y la reacción fue igual a la de Finn-

-Ustedes dos, quiero que me golpeen, en el labio y en la nariz-le hablo a Wes y a David, no era tonto, necesitaba los golpes para que le creyera lo de la actitud violenta de Blaine-

-Ni locos te vamos a ayudar-

-Enserio, pues si no me ayudan hago que se hundan junto a Blaine

No querían terminar como su amigo, seguramente muy apaleados y hasta muertos, pero por otro lado no podían hacerle esto a Blaine, David fue el primero en reaccionar se acerco a Kurt y lo golpeo en la nariz, provocando que esta sangrara, se giro y le dijo un suave 'Lo siento, Blaine, pero lo hice para desquitar mi furia, no por salvarme' y se fue de ahí.

-Y tú qué vas a hacer-

-No hare nada, si me hundo con Blaine pues bien, pero yo me voy-así Wes se retiro.

-Mira, Kurt fue muy apresurado lo que hiciste, pero no me puedes obligar a estar contigo-por última vez Blaine intentaba razonar con ese chico.

-Claro que puedo y lo hare si no, hare que nadie más este contigo-

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, después corrió hasta los jardines les envió a su hermano y padre un texto disiento que estaba en los jardines cerca del estacionamiento, Blaine corrió tras él, al verlo en los jardines se dio cuenta que como tonto, fue a al lugar donde se encontraba su hermano y su padre, vio con temor que su hermano traía consigo al equipo de football, y su padre atraía un rifle, ellos no eran hombres de palabras si no de hechos, trato de correr a otra dirección pero fue inútil, un chico que le doblaba la masa muscular lo atrapo y lo tiro al suelo.

-Así que le rompiste el corazón a mi hijo, ¿no?-Burt se veía enojado

-Pues nosotros te romperemos la cara, brazos y piernas, imbécil-eso no era bueno Finn traía un bate de baseball, era enserio lo de la golpiza.

Sintió como era golpeada su cara, sintió el enorme dolor de su quijada y la sangre escurrir por su boca y barbilla

Continuara…

Pastelillo sabor fresa

••••••••••

Sentía el sabor de su sangre en su boca, el dolor de cabeza por los golpes, los brazos y piernas entumecidas, tenía los ojos cerrados solo escuchaba los insultos de Finn y Burt, sabía que pronto perdería la conciencia, solo sintió sus fuerzas irse.

-Aaahhh- Sintió el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, la respiración agitada y todo estaba oscuro

-Blaine?-Ese era Kurt, pero ¿qué está pasando?

-Dios, Blaine no me asustes-Kurt se levanto de la cama y prendió la luz de la mesita

-Ah?-Seguía confundido, que no estaba recibiendo una paliza a punto de morir

-Blaine, que te eh dicho de comer pastelillos como loco, mas de dos y ya tienes pesadillas-Kurt utilizo un tono suave, comprendía la actitud de Blaine

-Si tiene razón comí mucho-¿Un sueño?, todo lo que paso fue un sueño pero se sintió tan real.

-Si fue un sueño aun que mas que sueño pareció una pesadilla-En definitiva no volveré a comer pastelillos en la noche

-Luego me cuentas, ahora hay que dormir-Kurt apago la luz y se volvió a recostar.

-Sí, hasta mañana-

Esa noche Blaine casi no pudo dormir tenia la curiosidad si de vedad Kurt actuaria de esa manera ante un rompimiento, o ¿porque en su sueño actuó así?, ¿de verdad su padre e hermano lo golpearían de esa manera?, ¿Wes y David lo traicionarían? Tenía varias dudas por esa pesadilla, pero al fin de cuentas era solo eso, una pesadilla que no se repetiría.

Pastelillo sabor Chocolate

••••••••••

Sentía el sabor de su sangre en su boca, el dolor de cabeza por los golpes, los brazos y piernas entumecidas, tenía los ojos cerrados solo escuchaba los insultos de Finn y Burt, sabía que pronto perdería la conciencia, solo sintió sus fuerzas irse.

-Aaahhh- Sintió el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, la respiración agitada sentía una horrible luz dándole directo en los ojos, ¿dónde estaba?

-Tranquilo chico, estas bien-Escucho la voz de una mujer, pudo acostumbrarse a la luz reconoció que estaba en un hospital y aquella mujer era una enfermera

-Que hago aquí-Que yo recuerde estaba recibiendo una paliza

-Bueno pues…unas personas te trajeron-La enfermera empezó a hacer lo de rutina

-Sí, ¿Quiénes?-No podía evitar hacer tantas preguntas

-Fueron todos hombres, ¿ahora te gustaría recibir visitas?-

-Mmm… no, gracias-No quería, era obvio que se trataban de Finn, Kurt y su padre de quien más si no, dudo realmente que fuera alguien más

-¿Seguro?, bueno entonces te dejo solo, descansa-

Blaine se quedo acostando y pensando de que iba a hacer del, no podía vivir en una relación que en la menor señal de infidelidad o que voltee a ver a otro chico, Kurt lo quiera matar, tal vez hizo mal de tratar de romper su relación, es mas ¿por qué se volvió a figar en Jeremiah? Porque si teniendoa Kurt lo tenía todo, o tal vez todo lo que sentía era culpa, ya no sabía si era amor o remordimiento de lo sucedido.

Espero y por lo menos que sean de su agrado la historia o los finales


End file.
